<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scream by Naminewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215063">scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch'>Naminewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Angel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec McDowell | X5-494-centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Max/Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Alec wanted to scream when dealing with Max.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what is this. One day, I was listenting to Sergey   Lazarev's Scream, this idea came to me, and ta-da! You see the result.  Still, I hope you will enjoy this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes (more often than not actually) Alec wanted to scream when dealing with one self-righteous Max Guevara aka X5-452, Miss holier-than-thou attitude. Wanted to scream from her hypocricity; from how she dismissed suffering of those that stayed behind in Manticore, when she and her unit hightailed it out of that hell all those years ago, and they— Alec, Sam and Biggs included — had to deal with the consequences until Manticore had gone kaboom, as not important enough in comparison to hers, and that just pissed him off.</p><p>He wanted to shout from her whining about how her life sucked, how she and Logan couldn’t touch, not if she wanted him dead, to which Alec  groaned  mentally, because boo-hoo, what a big deal, harsh as it sounds because it’s truth.  Everybody’s life sucked these days thanks to the post-Pulse they’re lived in, not only Max’s, and if they really loved each other that much, they would find a way to get rid of the virus. Not to mention, at least Logan was alive and kicking.</p><p>Alive, unlike gentle, kind, sweet Rachel, who had the misfortune to fall for Alec, her killer.   </p><p>He wanted to yell what he wasn’t Ben, what he wasn’t his twin’s shadow, what he was Alec, his own person every time Max told him (if he pissed her off which happened quite easy since she hated his guts and almost every word set her off) he wouldn’t ever compare to Ben, what he always would be a selfish jerk in her eyes.  It hurt, cutting deep, but he didn’t show it.</p><p>But no matter how much he wanted to scream all these things at Max until his voice went hoarse when dealing with her, Alec stayed silent, and kept all of these things inside himself.</p><p>Because, what’s the point in getting all of this off his chest, screaming on top of his lungs? His words would fall on deaf ears anyway.    </p><p>And he would remain the bad guy as always. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>